Electronic devices and computing systems have become ever-present in many aspects of society. Devices may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computing systems may include computing and data storage systems to process and store data. Some computing systems have begun offering centralized, virtual computing options known as service provider environments that may reduce overall costs, improve availability, improve scalability, and reduce time to deploy new applications.
Advancements in communication technologies have allowed for even relatively simple electronic devices to communicate with other devices and computing systems over a computer network. Computing networks or service provider environments may also communicate with resource constrained devices, such as microcontroller units (MCUs) or Internet of Things (IoT) devices. Resource constrained devices may communicate using a lightweight messaging protocol and may have limited resources for sending and receiving messages, notifications, or data.